A Different Kind of Story
by insert-cheesy-fandom-reference
Summary: Kinda AU- Castiel enjoys spending as much time as he can in a parallel world, where the apocalypse, angels, demons and God don't exist. But he finds out that a certain "profound bond" is being forged between two young men, who meet in a simple grocery store. (Dean/Cas, rated T for now until I decide if it should become a little bit more M-rated. Fluffy, angsty, the whole ordeal.)


Castiel refused to admit how much he enjoyed visiting them. But the two… They were so happy together. Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester were the perfect pair, and it would take the apocalypse to draw them apart. But this was an alternate reality, there was no apocalypse to go against, no Michael to kill Castiel and no God to bring him back.

It almost saddened Castiel, that there was no trace of appreciation in this world for the Winchesters efforts, but the fact that they were so happy here consoled him. He was even here, along with his brothers and sisters. There were no angels, no demons, and no monsters. There was nothing but lost, corrupt people.

Castiel had probably spent all of the time he had apart from the Winchesters watching this world. Angels not only had access to the past and future, but alternate realities too. He'd paid attention to Sam, but his focus mainly laid on Dean and himself.

The first time he'd been here, he'd seen only himself, wandering aimlessly through a supermarket, constantly checking a crumbled piece of paper and murmuring things. A few women had given him looks, some confused and some intrigued. He'd still had Jimmy's form, and he honestly didn't know if Jimmy existed in this world.

Castiel had become bored watching himself and was about to depart from the world where he was unseen. But then something caught his eye.

The alternate version of himself had reached for an apple on display, and instead landed on another hand. He'd looked up and blushed, about to mutter an apology but the other man beat him to it.

"Sorry," he'd heard, and both of the Cas' eyes met the man's at once. "You can uh... You can take it if you want."

Castiel was hooked now. Dean Winchester had met him in a supermarket. That's a bit different than Hell, isn't it?

"No, please! I insist, you take it," Cas had smiled. "I don't even like apples, I don't know why I grabbed for it."

"Whatever," Dean grinned, picking the apple up and tossing it once or twice. "So what's your name?"

"Um, why does it matter?" Cas shuffled through a few other fruits, setting a pear in his basket.

"I dunno, you gave me an apple, we held hands for a few seconds, I thought I felt a connection."

Cas' cheeks turned the same red as the apple Dean was holding. He couldn't help he was a bashful person, it just kind of happened.

"I'm Castiel," he announced timidly. He'd hated his name.

"Castiel? Is that like, religious or something?"

Cas nodded, examining a cluster of banana's. "Mmhmm. But I like it better when people call me Cas. Seems a little less… Christian-freak."

"Well I'm just Dean." He grinned. "So, _Cas, _what are your plans for tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you free tonight. Like, you don't have anything to do?"

Cas stopped what he was doing and spun around to face Dean. "Are you asking me on a _date_?"

See, Cas had an issue with dates. He always made them awkward as Hell, he'd ask weird questions and stumble over words and the girls would usually find a better candidate to sleep with before ten o'clock. He couldn't even say the word _date_ without sounding like a nine year old faced with a swear word. He figured he'd die alone and he was okay with learning how to deal with that.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way," Dean clarified.

"No, no no no! Sorry, but I uh…" Cas looked Dean up and down before stupidly coming up with the response "I don't really swing that way."

"You sure about that, Cas?" Dean asked. "Cause the way you just looked at me suggests otherwise."

"I-I just- I don't- Sorry," Was what Cas, got out. He couldn't place his finger on why this guy was asking him out. First off, the guy didn't look gay. Hell, he looked like he could pick any chick in this grocery store up, even the hot ones with boyfriends. And secondly, why did he pick Cas to ask out? Cas didn't think he was too attractive. He was awkward as hell, and he wasn't even that smart or graceful or mysterious, or anything. He was a snooze-fest on legs.

"Well alright, suit yourself," Dean smiled. And who knows, maybe it was that god forsakenly gorgeous smile that lured him in, because within seconds of seeing it Cas was long gone.

"Alright, fine," Cas nodded his head. "Pick me up at seven, I don't care if you take me to a movie, whatever, just make sure it's not too sappy okay?" Cas didn't know where this random burst f confidence came from but it was damn well placed. "You got a pen and paper?"

"I've just got this with me." Dean yanked a sharpie out of his pocket and handed I to Cas.

"Then give me your arm," Cas demanded, but beat him to it and rolled up his jacket sleeve. He jotted down his address and phone number in all capital letters, and topped it all off with a cheesy smiley face drawing.

Dean grinned at it. "Seven?"

"Seven."


End file.
